Blind and In Love
by sanfaaa
Summary: Edward Cullen is blind and in love with Isabella Swan. Being in High School, where only his best friend Jasper knows, how will he cope when he must tell Bella that he is blind? Will she accept Edward being blind or will it make it difficult for them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**Well, I'm back with a new story!**

**I know it's taken awhile, but I've just finished my A-Level exams, so I've had to revise, revise, and revise!**

**But now they are finished, I have started on a new story!**

**I haven't really based this on anything; it just came from my imagination and Twilight!**

**This is a topic that I've never looked at, so I do apologise if I get anything wrong! And I also apologise if I get any American words or names or anything wrong!**

**I'm not American, I'm Scottish, so I apologise in advance! **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Please review if you can thanks :) **

**Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

I pushed my glasses up my nose. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

I heard the giggle of girls, who were the 'populars'. This means that it consists of bullies, beauties and most of all; the girl I'm in love with.

Isabella Swan.

She had long brunette hair that curled just underneath her breasts. She had bright brown hazel eyes that shine like stars.

Isabella's skin was a milky white, the type that many girls spend lots of money on to get. She had long creamy legs, ones you wanted wrapped around you.

I was startled from my thoughts by my best friend, Jasper, slamming our tray of food down on the table.

"Edward, you are drooling." I blushed and wipe my mouth to find nothing. I look up at him and glare.

Jazz just chuckled.

"I don't get why on earth you just don't go over there and ask Bella out." I choked on the piece of pizza that I had just picked up.

I coughed it down. "I don't think so Jazz. She'd never go for someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"Me Jazz." I stressed out loud. He knew my pain. Only Jasper and the teachers knew about my 'condition' in school.

I'm blind.

Yeah, that means I can't see. Now you see why Isabella wouldn't go for someone like me?

She'd want someone to be able to see her and call her beautiful. To be able to see what she looks like on her wedding day, see her beautiful skin as they make love to her, see her children.

I could never do that.

I only know how she looks because Jazz described her to me. I fell in love with only a description. But, she also sits next to me in biology.

Yeah, so I hear her voice too.

She sounds like an angel.

I sigh at my despair. She would never love me back.

I was too cowardly to tell anyone, but Jasper, that I'm blind.

See, the teacher's kind of have to know, so that they can put things in braille for me, or make a podcast so I can listen to it.

I always sit at the back and on my own, when Jazz isn't there to help, so no one sees it.

I'm embarrassed by my blindness. It seems stupid, but how I got it, makes me embarrassed.

I wasn't born blind, but something happened that was so horrific, I could no longer see. Or more like someone.

But I don't want to get into that.

"Ok Jasper, you keep telling me to ask Isabella out, yet you won't ask out Alice, one of her best friend?" I raised my eyebrows in a joking way.

I could feel Jazz's glare and I just chuckled.

Unlike me, Jasper had 20/20 vision, but many people didn't speak to him because of me. A lot of people think I am weird, so they tend to stay away from me and him.

We are probably what you would class as the 'outcasts'. I mean, no one is horrible to us; they just don't speak to us.

I hear the bell ring, signalling class time. I now have Biology with Isabella.

Jasper helps me up from the table and I wait as he puts our tray of food in the bin.

"You ready?" He asks me. I nod my head and put my hand on his arm.

I don't particularly want to take round a stick with me or my guide dog, Jacob, so I tend to just hold on to Jazz and allow him to guide me.

As we walk, I can hear the comments of a few people. I know they wonder why I put my hand on Jasper's arm or why Jasper accompanies me to every class and is there when I leave.

I think, they think, we are gay. I always laugh when I hear this, but I forget that no one but him knows I'm blind.

"Edward, we are outside Biology." I hear Jasper say. He turns me so I'm facing the door.

"Thanks Jazz. I'll see you soon!" I said. I hear him walk off and I walked in Biology myself. I feel my way until I get to the second bench on the left.

I sit in my usual set and put my hands on the desk. I felt the braille underneath my hands and began to feel, understanding the lesson.

I could tell that we were going to be looking at the phases of mitosis, meaning my partner would have to do everything.

My partner in Biology is Isabella Swan.

That's right.

In the class I need my eyes the most; I have to sit next to the girl I love. She is really good and tends to get on with her work without bothering me.

I sit and wait for class to begin, feeling the braille beneath my fingers. I hear Isabella approach the door by the sound of her voice.

"I can't Rose! I have this Biology assignment that Mr. Molina has set. We get partners, so I'll probably be doing this for the next few weeks." I hear her say regrettably.

Rose, is Rosalie Hale. She is the most popular girl in school and Isabella's best friend.

She says something to Isabella that I can't hear and Isabella laughs her beautiful, musical laugh.

Another thing that made me fall in love with her.

I take my eyes off the door and reach for my bag underneath my seat. I take out my braille pad that allows me to write notes down.

I hear the scrap of the chair beside me and I get a waft of strawberry and vanilla.

Isabella Swan's smell.

The best smell in the world.

I keep my head down, feeling the braille to occupy my fingers and mind.

I hear Isabella shuffling about, probably getting her books out.

I heard Mr. Molina's voice as he entered the room, commanding all students to be quiet. He began to tell the students what we were doing for the lesson.

I could hear them all scraping about, moving to get ready.

I could hear him talking to Isabella quietly, telling her that she would have to do it alone.

"Oh, ok." I hear confusion in her voice as well as curiosity, but she never asked. I could hear her begin to get everything sorted.

"Edward, I made another braille sheet for you to read, in order for you to understand this, but there is also a podcast if you would like to download it." Mr. Molina said quietly.

"Thank you. I'll take the braille please." I replied quietly. I was always incredibly grateful to the people who put time and effort into helping me.

It made me feel less embarrassed and bad about my blindness.

I feel him move away and come a few seconds later with the braille sheet. I thank him and begin to feel it.

I can hear Isabella doing the work, mumbling to herself. I feel guilty making her do this herself.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this on your own." I said quietly. I hear her gasp.

I very rarely speak to her in Biology.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm just a bit confused as to why I have to, but I don't mind." I hear her say. I can hear a smile in her voice and it confuses me.

"I would help if I could, but I can't unfortunately." I reply apologetic.

I can imagine her opening her mouth, about to say something when Mr. Molina interrupts.

"Class, I have already told you about the science assignment you will be doing and have decided to pair you up. So here are the partners." I hear the class groan.

He starts to ramble of people's names and then I hear Isabella's.

"Bella and Edward, you two will work together."

I stopped following the braille and look up.

_Fuck. _

This is not good.

"Well, I think we'll do quite well." I hear Isabella say. I turn my head to her and imagine her smiling.

"Yeah." I reply shortly.

How am I meant to work with her?

I can still hear Mr. Molina rattling off names, but I'm panicking. How am I meant to work with her when she doesn't even know I'm blind?

I didn't do anything for the last ten minutes of Biology.

"So Edward, I was thinking, when do you want to start?" Isabella asked.

I knew we would have to do it at my house. My house had facilities for a blind person that hers wouldn't.

"I don't mind, but it would have to be at mine." I replied quickly.

"That's fine. How about tomorrow after school? I could drive us to yours since I know you don't drive." Isabella asked sweetly.

I agreed and we made plans to meet at her car after school finished.

I packed up my braille and felt my way out of the classroom.

I heard Jazz's voice and went to him.

"Hey man, you alright?" He asked. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Jazz man, I'm fucked."

* * *

**As I said above, I have never wrote about someone being blind, nor do I know what it's like, so please don't go crazy if I write something wrong! If you have any ideas on how to help with writing about a blind person, I would be grateful :) but I do apologise in advanced! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**Such lovely reviews from the first chapter! And lot's of favourites and follows! **

**So, thanks so much :D**

**Anyway, I'm really looking forward to this one!**

**Please review if you can, thanks :) **

**Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

I explained the situation to Jazz.

"What am I meant to do?! No one knows I'm blind and I have never had to work with a partner before." I stressed out. I was gripping my hair with my hands.

That's a bad sign.

"Can't you do it without Bella? Jasper wondered.

"I don't think so. I think this must be with a partner. I don't want to tell her, but I don't want to be rude." I explained.

"Well, I don't see why you haven't told anyone that you are blind?" Jazz questioned. He never truly understood the extent of my embarrassment.

"Oh come on Jazz! I would get bullied like crazy. Everyone would make at the fact that I can't see a thing."

"They would trip me up, call me names, and say horrible things. I'm trying to handle being blind without being harassed."

"If I ever told Bella, look who she hangs around with! Rosalie, Alice, Tanya, Leah. The only nice one is her, Angela and Alice."

"That's true." I heard Jazz sigh. I was at my wits end. I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't.

"Look, the best possible thing to do, would be to do the project at your house and try to get her to read things out. Ask Mr Molina to make you braille copies. I'm sure he understands." Jazz said.

I pondered his plan.

It seemed the best way.

"Edward, Jasper! Dinner is ready!" I heard my mum shout upstairs. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Come on, let's eat." Jazz grabbed my arm and helped me up.

Guess trying hard would just have to do.

I stand at Bella's car, waiting for her to arrive.

We are heading to mine to start our project tonight.

I am shitting it.

Jazz left me just a few minutes ago, after taking me to her car and explaining where the car handle is.

I don't want to look like a knob.

I suddenly hear someone ask a question. The voice sounds like Rosalie.

"Oh Edward? We have to do a project, so I'm driving us to his." She replied to her question.

I don't hear Rosalie's reply, but it makes Bella laugh.

"Well, you know me." I imagine her winking. Rosalie's voice suddenly falls away and Bella's is right in front of me.

"Hi Edward." I can sense a smile on her face.

"Hi Bella." I reply softly. She makes me feel shy for some reason.

I hear the car unlock and place my hand on the door. I find the handle quickly and open the passenger door. I close it quickly and then fumble to find my belt.

I find it easy in my parent's and Jasper's car, but not a strangers.

"Want some help?" Bella asks. I feel my cheeks burn. I must look like a twat.

I shake my head and finally find the clip. I click my belt in and lean back.

"Ok, I know how to get to your street, but I'm not sure which house is yours." Bella tells me.

I can't really give her directions, so I'm glad she knows where she is going.

"My house as a black door. It is very easy to spot. If not, there should be a red BMW that sits in the drive." I explain to her.

She replies with an ok and then starts the car. I feel us begin to move, but I can't seem to relax.

"So Edward, have you had any thoughts on what we could do for this project?" Bella asks me.

"Well, a few, but they probably aren't that great." I reply.

_I haven't actually. I've been worrying too much about how to do this because you don't know I'm blind!_

I mentally tell myself to shut up.

"Oh ok. I have a few ideas also, but we can run through them at yours." Bella said. I just nod my head and she must have acknowledged it.

I feel the gravel change, from being on a road, to the gravel on my driveway. I feel the car stop and Bella cuts the engine.

"Wow." I hear Bella exclaim. Many people seem to be impressed with my house.

I probably would be too... if I could see it.

"Nice house." Bella compliments. I thank her and search for the clip. I unclip my seatbelt and place my hand on the handle.

I open my door, while I hear Bella get out. I close the door and begin the familiar walk up to my front door.

I can already smell my mother's cooking.

I make my way up the ramp. We got a ramp for me, making it easier as I find it difficult walking up and down stairs.

I placed my hand on the door and search for the handle. It only takes me a second, but I'm much more conscious of my movements.

I open the front door and allow Bella in first.

"Thank you." She said softly. I hear her take her jacket off. I take it from her and put it on one of the hooks. I do the same with my own and take off my shoes.

My mother hates people wearing shoes in the house.

I heard Bella take her own shoes off and I'm grateful I don't have to say anything.

I always feel horrible asking.

"Follow me." I murmured and went off towards the kitchen. Being in my house, meant that I thankfully knew where everything is.

I could hear my mother's humming and the smell of her chocolate cookies.

My mother's cooking is the best.

"Hey mum." I announce as I walk into the kitchen. I feel Bella behind me.

"Hi honey! Oh and you must be Bella." I hear my mum move across the kitchen and I imagine her hugging Bella.

"Yes, thank you for having me. You have a lovely home." Bella complimented.

"Don't tell her that, she won't stop now." I chuckle. I feel my mum hit my arm with the tea towel and giggle.

"Stop telling lies about me Edward." She said with humour in her voice.

I can sense Bella with a smile on her face.

"Well, we are going to head up to my room and get started on this project." I reply. I turn to where I hope Bella is standing.

"Are you ok with that?" I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"No, that's fine." Bella said. I nod and beckon her to follow me.

I hear her say something to my mum, but I don't quite catch it.

I head into the hallway and use the rail in the hallway until I feel it move round the corner.

This shows that I have found the stairs.

I move up them, making sure to hold the ramp and count to ten. I know when I get to ten, I'm on my floor.

I turn right and walk another three. I turn right again and I know I'm facing my door.

Being blind since I was five and living in this house since I was ten, has made it easy for me to find things out.

I grab the door handle and open my door.

"Here we are." I say to Bella and allow her in first. I hear her breath intake.

"Your room is really nice. Very light and open." She comments. I blush.

I like my room tidy and I prefer it to be light, even if I can't see.

It seems to take me away from the darkness.

"You can sit on the sofa or bed if you like. I'll just get my books and stuff." I said and headed towards where I knew my bookshelf is.

I hear the creak of my bed and realise that she has chosen there. I heard the sound of a zip from her bag and I feel relief.

I'm glad I don't have to show her my books. They are filed with braille.

"So, what do you want to look at?" I ask her. I make my way to my bed and use my beside table to sit on it.

"Well, we seem to be doing a lot of mitosis, so I figured we could do something to do with that, if you don't mind? " Bella suggested.

"Yeah, that's fine. I know quite a bit on mitosis. How do you want to present it?" I questioned.

This is where the tricky part came in.

I couldn't read things she wrote nor could I really do a presentation. I also couldn't make anything.

So, we were stuck with talking, unless she did the making.

"Well, I was thinking of making a poster with all the mitosis and the cell cycle." She replied.

_Fuck._

"It does sound good, but I'm not sure." I said hesitantly.

"I'm good at drawing, so if you want, you could write down all what needs to be put on and I could link it to the cycle and draw it up? If that is easier for you?"

_HALLELUJAH!_

"That's good. I can't draw, so it would be shit if I did it." I chuckle. I hear her giggle and my heart beats faster.

I tell her where my A3 paper is and get my tablet it out. Lucky for me, my tablet speaks to me about what I want to do.

I just have to put headphones in, which I would seem rude by doing.

I put one in and keep one out, just so I can still hear Bella.

I follow the instructions to get to mitosis and begin to write down what we need to know.

I can hear Bella humming to herself.

_Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought._

* * *

**I do apologise as I use the word 'mum' instead of 'mom'. I know I should use 'mom', but I'm used to writing 'mum' :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 3 :) **

**I'm so sorry it's been ages, but I've been dealing with personal problems! So I hope you understand!**

**I just want to let you guys know that my sister is having a baby and is due next week! It is also my birthday next week, so I do apologise in advanced if I don't update before then, but I will try :)! **

**I'm so glad that you like this story so far, means a lot to me :) **

**Please review if you can, thanks!**

**Chapter 3.**

**Enjoy!**

**E POV**

* * *

Bella and I sat in silence as we continued to work.

Every now and then, we would ask each other a question, but that was about it.

I could smell my mother's cooking, letting me know it is about six in the evening. That means my father will be home soon.

I can hear the patter of light feet and realise my mother is coming to my room. I hear my door open and then her voice.

"Hi guys. Tea is almost ready and I was wondering if you would like to stay Bella?" My mother asked politely.

_No no no no no._

"No thank you Esme. I need to get back and fix Charlie some Tea. He'll be home soon anyhow." Bella replies and I sigh inwardly.

That means dinner wouldn't be awkward. It was a bit embarrassing when you didn't know where your own plate or food was, never mind the cutlery!

"Ok then. Edward will walk you to your car." I hear my mum smile and then leave.

I closed my laptop and put it to one side. I got up and search for the rustling. I could hear it on my right, so I figured that's where Bella is.

"How long do you think we should be with the project now?" I ask.

"Oh, I think another week, maybe two?" Bella replies. Yeah, she is on my right.

"That sounds good. Come on, I'll walk you to your car." I say and begin walking to my door.

I open it no bother and guide Bella back downstairs. I feel more comfortable and less nervous this time.

I reach the front door and hear her bend down to put her shoes on. I count the racks till I know which one has my coat on it. I know that hers is beside mine.

I pull it off and hand it to her.

"Thank you." Bella said. I can hear the smile in her voice. I just smile and nod.

I open the front door when I hear the zipper of her jacket and begin walking down the ramp.

"Hey, Edward, how come you have a ramp to your house? I've never seen that before." Bella wondered.

I halted my footsteps.

"Erm, well, sometimes my mother helps out at the old ladies club and they sometimes come round. My mum got it so it was easier for them." I explained.

It wasn't exactly a lie, she did do that, but it wasn't made for them.

"Oh, that's really sweet of her." Bella replied. I just nodded my head and ran a hand through my hair.

I heard Bella open her truck door. I feel her presence move and I think she is in her truck.

"So, shall we just do this again tomorrow? I'll meet you after school?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is fine." I smile at her. I feel her smile and then I step back for her to close the truck door.

I hear it slam and then the rumble as it starts up.

I wave, in what I hope is the direction of her truck, until I no longer hear it.

I go back up to the door and close it.

"Edward! Come and get your tea!" My mum called.

I let out a sigh and went to the kitchen. As soon as I sat down, my mum began to questions.

"So, what were you doing?" She asked, with some underlying in her voice.

I explained our assignment and what we had decided to do. During our conversation, I heard the sound of my father's Mercedes turn into our drive.

I heard my mum get up, obviously sorting out a plate for him.

My dad's name is Carlisle and he is the most respected doctor in Forks. He was the one who treated me when I turned up at hospital at the age of five. He was like an angel sent from heaven.

Thanks to him, I now live with him and my mother. Even though they biologically aren't my parents, they are better than my biological ones ever could be.

But that is a story for another time.

"Evening Edward." I hear my dad say as he comes in the kitchen.

"Hi dad. How was work?" I ask, once I swallowed my food.

My mother hated people who didn't use table manners.

"It was good. The amount of people who come in with the common cold and think they have something death related is becoming a nuisance now." My dad sighs.

I feel for him. He spends a lot of his time at the hospital because he just loves to take care of people and help them. But it is hard sometimes.

"Oh honey, you know that all those children's mums just really want a look at the hot doctor." My mum teases. I laugh and can imagine my mum winking at my dad.

I hear my dad chuckle. It is true.

My dad is described as the 'hot' doctor by all women and girls in Forks. I think my mum is glad that he is a paediatrician.

Before I became blind, I saw Carlisle once when I was with the monsters. He has silver blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

He doesn't look at day over twenty even though he is nearly forty. I unfortunately don't know what Esme looks like, but she sounds beautiful.

She also had bright blue eyes that Carlisle describes as ocean colour. She has light brown wavy hair to her shoulders.

I wish I had their genes.

I wish I could see them.

"Well dad, mum is probably right. I mean, nearly every single mother swoons for you when they see you." I reply with a snort.

I had once done experience with my dad at the hospital because it gave me an insight into other children's lives.

I want to help people and save their lives, like my father did for me.

I wanted to become a social worker and help children who were in abusive homes and families.

I wanted to save these children from a life of fear and hatred.

I didn't want these children to grow up afraid of the world and who they are.

I was petrified when I first came to live with Carlisle and Esme, scared they would be like Elizabeth and Edward Sr.

Luckily, they are the best parents in the world and I couldn't live without them.

Without them, I would be nothing.

I remember hearing the women heaving breathing and sounding like they went from being thirty years old to thirteen.

"Oh come on! I'm there to check their children!" My dad spluttered out while my mother and I laughed at his expense.

I could feel his embarrassment and leaned towards him. My dad knew I wanted to feel him so he leaned towards where I was.

I felt his arm and reached up to pat his shoulder.

"Don't worry dad, I'm sure they _love _you checking their children!" I draw out the word love and hear my mum giggle.

My dad groans but then laughs.

"Well, I am off limits." He said proudly. I imagine a huge grin on my mother's face and I grin myself.

I love my family.

* * *

**I have made this chapter more about Edward and his family, to give you more of an insight into Edward's past and how much he truly loves them. It lets you into more secrets about him being blind and shows you more Carlisle and Esme, as they haven't been in much of my stories!**

**But more Bella in the next chapter, I promise! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**Here is chapter 4 :)**

**Thank you for the birthday wishes, I turned 17, so I can learn to drive! Yay! **

**Just to let you know, I am an auntie to a gorgeous nephew! He is called Callan and a cutie pie :) **

**I'm very proud! **

**I'm so sorry it's been ages! I went to Reading festival last weekend, so I have had no chance to write! Had a fucking amazing time though :D!**

**I go back to college next week, to start my last year, so I will take longer to update, so I apologise in advance!**

**Anyway, please review if you can, thanks :)**

**Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

**EPOV.**

* * *

I sat scribbling away at the cafeteria table while Jasper went to get our lunch. I hated him doing things for me, but doing them myself wasn't really an option.

I'd probably just burn myself trying to find the food anyway. It would make me look dumb and it would be embarrassing.

I had my head down, scribbling notes down for Biology next lesson.

Bella and I had a great headway on our project and had a week left to finish it.

We would probably be done in a couple of days, but she seemed in no rush to finish it.

I heard feet approach and thought they were Jazz's.

"Hey Jazz, do you think you could pass me my bag?" I asked, too busy buried in my notebook.

"It's under your feet Edward." I heard the musical voice of Bella.

I lifted my head up quick and desperately tried to remember where I heard her. I felt her hand go underneath and grab my backpack.

"There you go." I could hear a smile and found out she was actually sitting in front of me.

"Thank you." I replied, blushing a little. I quickly shut my notebook, so she wouldn't see the braille.

"Hey Edward I just got some nachos! Oh, hey Bella!" Jazz said as he approached the table. I heard the scrap of his chair as he sat down.

"Hey Jazz." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"What do we owe this lovely pleasure?" Jasper asked. I placed my hand out for backpack and felt it nudged to me slightly, so I easily found the zip.

I silently thanked Jasper.

"Oh, I actually I'm over here cause Alice forced me." I heard Jazz chocked on his food.

He has a huge crush on Alice Brandon. She is one of Bella's best friends, a little female, who had energy that rivals the energy bunny.

From what Jasper has described, she has short black hair, which she tends to spike out around her face, bright blue eyes and an obsession for shopping.

"Oh right. Why did she force you?" Jazz said hesitantly.

"Well, she is having a party on Friday night and she wanted me to invite you two along." Bella explained.

I felt my eyes go wide.

Did she actually invite us to a party?

A popular party?

Jasper and I were seen as the outcast and the geeks.

Or 'gays'. People thought that because of Jasper walking me to and from classes and driving me to school and home.

Ah, see, if only they knew how in love with Bella I am.

"Well, we'll need to discuss it and stuff, but I'm sure we would be able to." I could imagine Jazz beaming up at Bella.

I whipped my head round to his voice in shock.

Is he actually being fucking serious?!

"Great Jasper! I'll see you in Biology Edward." I can hear the smile as she gets up and walks off.

"What the hell Jazz?!" I whisper harshly at him. We had never gone to a party before, hell, we have never been invited!

But, it is difficult for me because I can't dance; get my own drink or nothing.

"Relax Edward. See it as an opening to get closer to the girls of our dreams." He replied coolly.

I just gaped at him.

"I highly doubt Bella will want to be with someone who is blind Jasper. She needs someone who can see her beauty and compliment her outfits and how beautiful she looks everyday and I can't do that." I sighed, feeling deflated.

"Edward, you need to understand that being blind is something you should be embarrassed about. I understand how you got it is horrific, but you shouldn't be ashamed." Jasper said softly.

He was the only person who knew about the monsters. It took awhile to trust him and tell him, but Jazz was horrified when he found out.

I thought at first he was horrified about me, until I realised that it was about what they did.

He was really my first and only friend. I talked to a few others in school, Bella, Angela, Ben, but that was it really.

Jasper was my best friend.

He didn't judge me as soon as I moved here, wanting to be my friend because of the amount of money my parents have.

A lot of the students were like that until they realised I wasn't going to share or really speak to them, so they just ignored me instead.

Jasper didn't.

He seemed to want to be a true friend and was the first person I had confided in since the monsters, besides my parents of course, and the only person I trusted with my blindness.

It wasn't that I was embarrassed to be blind or ashamed; it was more how I became blind.

It was my fault really.

But we won't get into those details now.

"I can see you doubting yourself Edward. It wasn't your fault nor anybody else's, except for those disgusting sick disgraces of human beings and parents."

"Anybody would love to have you in their live. Esme and Carlisle love you like they created you, you are like my brother and best friend rolled into one and I know that Bella likes you too."

"So enough with the negative thoughts." Jasper snapped at me. I was taken aback.

Usually Jazz was a very quiet and calm personality that kept his thoughts, feelings and opinions to himself, so outburst like this are a genuine surprise.

But I know what the monsters did, kills him because like he said, we are like brothers and if someone did that to him, I'd want to kill them.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and squeezed it. He squeezed it back and then the ball rang, signalling time for Biology.

I stood up and placed my hands on the backpack in front of me. I held it up for Jasper and he took it. I thanked him and then held onto his arm.

We made our way to Biology, slowly because the halls were crowded.

Teachers didn't mind Jazz or I being late, because they knew my blindness and that Jazz helped me around.

It was a tiny bonus.

We made our way to Biology and I said goodbye as he left me at the door. I walked in, making sure to take cautious steps.

I couldn't hear Bella, so I must have arrived first.

The scraps of chairs and backs being dropped, suggested more and more people were arriving.

"Hi Edward." I heard beside my ear. I jumped out my seat.

How did I not hear her feet?

"Hi Bella." I replied softly. I was willing my heart to stop beating so fast.

Bella always did that to me.

Her voice especially.

"Have you thought about the party?" Bella asked with a hint of what seemed like a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure yet." I admit. I would need Jazz and much more things installed into the house.

But Jasper really likes Alice and it would be a great starter for them to finally talk and maybe become proper friends and possibly more.

"Oh, it would be great if you could come. You don't normally come to parties and it's the last year here." Bella replied.

I don't normally, but I suppose, I will rarely see these guys anymore, considering college was only a year away.

"I'll speak with Jasper, but I'm sure he'll want to go." I said.

I heard her intake of breath, almost like she was shocked.

"It'll be amazing, I promise! You can meet Emmett, Rose's boyfriend!" she exclaimed.

I chuckled at her excitement.

"Quiet please guys. We are going to watch a mitosis video today, so make sure you listen for your projects." Mr Molina's voice projected through the classroom.

I groaned. This is a waste of time.

I can't fucking see the television.

"Are we still on for continuing the project at yours?" Bella whispered into my ear.

I couldn't help my smile.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

I became excited all of a sudden.

I couldn't wait for this party!

* * *

**Finally, Edward seems to be coming out of his shell and becoming friendlier with Bella!**

**Bit boring I think, but it gives an insight towards his blindness, Jasper, and his friendship with Bella beginning to bloom! **


End file.
